RWBY: Night Of Days
by spawnity
Summary: Join Teams SKRD and TERA as they venture into the world of Remnant to become full-fledged hunters and huntresses. Enemies will be made, friendships will be forged along with a journey filled with numerous laughs, romances, tears and adventures to be had. Many Pairings but mostly OC x Weiss, OC x OC, OC x Velvet. T and made M in the future for dark themes, violence, language and sex
1. Chapter 1: A Grand Awakening

"Wakeeeyyy Wakeeyyy Rise and Shine"

"Buzz off" He grumpily put a pillow over his head, his muffled voice continued, "its a saturday... just 15 more minutes"

"Come on... someone on the phone's looking for you Mr. Excall, you'd really love to meet him..." the sweet voice of the girl chirpped again, she shook him lightly now.

"I said go away..." The sleeping handsome threw a pillow at his sister, She sighed now.

"I really don't want to do this..." When she finished she climbed onto his bed and started to bounce up and down. The next thing he knew, her full weight came crashing down on him as her feet pressed again his stomach over and over again, all the while yelling, "WAKE UP TERRA EXCALL YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD". He jerked up from his slumber and pushed her energetic form off him, "OKAY OKAY I'M AWAKE" He returned and sighed before continuing, "What'd you want Elise?" He grumbled, groaning slightly as he rubbed his stomach. His free hand met with the plastic of the case of her mobile phone, Elise replied, "Hear for yourself" she smirked and excitedly ran out of the room. Terra pressed the phone to his ear and reluctantly answered.

"Hello? What?"

"..."

"Okay..."

"..."

"Alright sure thank you will be right there, bye". His smooth fingers ran over and flicked the "End Call" button on the phone while he tried to figure out who the familiar voice was on the other end of the line. He stoned on his blanket for a full minute before his eyes widened and he jumped out of the mess that was his bed, making his away down hastily to the living room to meet his sister. Elise had a satisfied smile on her face, she asked her clearly elated brother, "So? What'd he say?"

"Mis-Mister Ozpin Invited us over to study at his school! Theres no time to waste, go pack your bags we need to be there by 12am!"

With that they ran to their respective rooms. The look of pleasant surprise on his face would have been priceless if seen by anyone else, he had never been this happy since he left his home in search of...his own path. Clumsily, he threw clothing after clothing into his first luggage and filled the second one wtih his personal belongings, his Saxaphone, his playing cards and most importantly, his weapon Amor Et Pacis. He ran his fingers from its metal barrel to its wooden finish, the sub machine gun cum revolvers cum tonfa cum sword were the prodect of his sweat and blood, of countless nights of insomnia. Now all he wanted was his Father's approval, for his Parents to know that a ranged weapon is not a coward's weapon. His grip tightened around its drum magazine. "I'll make you proud... dad..." He mumbled and with a smile, put his weapon into his second luggage and began to drag it downstairs, only to be stopped by Elise's figure at his door.

"Done?" She questioned, holding her green backpack on her left hand and her bow on her right shoulder.

"Yup! Dear god I can't believe it, Elise and Terra going to Beacon? I thought that would just remain a dream in our heads"

Elise giggled and pointed at his abdomen, "Well then you'd better get some pants on, don't want to be talking to a half-naked famous Earth bender in Beacon now do I?"

Terra's gaze fell to his toned body, He admitted he looked pretty freaking attractive.

"Pfft please... like you haven't seen me naked before." Terra snapped back with a smirk.

Elise rolled her eyes and pointed at her exposed abs in her studded-leather hunter armor.

"Mines still bigger" Terra replied half-jokingly. Elise raised her hands in an "Ok, you win" fashion and exited his room so her sworn-brother could change. Terra shook his head, his smile unbreaking as he put on his black vest over a white shirt and long pants, finished with green stripes running downwards. Hastily throwing on his caramel jacket and signature green hat with a fireball design at the back, he made his way out of his oversized tree-home and followed suit his sister who was jumping from tree to tree trying to make her way to the road.

"Hey! No fair!" Terra yelled at the direction of the jumping figure and went along with her. This was going to be an awesome year he thought.

* * *

"Daniel don't cry..."

The sword raised

"No, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU I'M THE ONE YOU WANT LET HER GO"

"I'll be fine, take care of yourself Dann-"

The blade came down on the nape of her neck, cleaning her head off her shoulders

"NOOOOOOOOOO..." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he struggled against his restrains.

"You killed her..."

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"Hey wake up we're closed". The man in his uniform slammed a cocktail shaker down on the metallic surface, finally the young boy in purple would get up and leave.

"Urrggghhhh... i feel like I was hit by a truck... what time is it?"

The bartender rolled his eyes impatiently, "two in the morning, now go home so I can do so too...".

"Oh... sure-" he had a little bit too much this night and now it threatened to come out the way it entered, he swallowed and continued, "sure think. Thank you ummm Mr... Ju-Junior Xiang".The man with a buzzcut nodded his head and got back to cleaning his fifth final cocktail cup. The purple boy reached into his denim jeans and pulled out two ten dollar notes and thrusted it on the table. Making his way out of the club, tapping about with his cobalt blue walking stick with the lever of a lever-action weapon on the holdable end. When he finally made it out of the club his eyes reverted back to normal and through their glowing pupils, he could see the night-life of this part of Vale. He sighed as he thought about the dream, or nightmare, he had. It had been reccuring for over two weeks now, and he really wanted it to stop or for him to at least figure out what it meant. The girl always told him not to cry and her head would always roll, sometimes his captors would release him to wonder in an endless desert, sometimes they would torture him with electricity and water. he shook his head and walked towards the motel in the distance.

He knew he was being followed, something or someone he didn't know but it was freaking him out. His grip tightened around his walking stick when it became clear to him that there were constant footsteps walking in the same direction as he was into a dark alley. He steadied his breathing as he felt his blood slow down, and so did his surroundings.

"one", he heard the sound of a gun cock.

"two" ,the screech of a blade scratching against concrete.

"Three", electricity whizzed to life on metal, a tazer he thought.

"FOUR" and he spun around, his walking stick collided with the head of a burly man wielding a cleaver. The other two had the boy surrounded by walking circles around him. His eyes narrowed at the other two men, one with an m4a1 rifle with a grenade laucher in his hands while the other with a tazer baton waved his weapon threateningly around. He slowed his heartbeat and paid attention to his aggressors' every movement, purple here could feel his fangs unretract from their places, revealing his true race. "ok bat boy" the man with the gun adjusted his grip on his weapon,bead of sweat formed on his forehead, "lets see you dodge THIS" and the click of the trigger filled his eardrums, the purple bat unsheathed his ninjato hiding in the other end of his walking stick and its blade sliced the oncoming bullet clean in half, the remainder of his walking stick shifted into a lever action rifle, he pulled the trigger and successfully shot the gunner in his right arm. before the man with the tazer could react, he swung his gun around and the faded turquoise butt smashed into the attacker's skull. He kicked him against a wall and the assailiant instantly went unconscious.

"Who. Are. You? WHO FUCKING HIRED YOU?! ANSWER ME!" The boy in purple grabbed the man with the rifle by the bullet wound in his arm and slammed him onto the wall above him, the man stuttered, "You-You're Daniel Agker righ-"

His blade was just inches away from the aggressor's throat, "Never. Call. My. Full. Name you hear me?!" The gun man nodded profusely and put his hands up in a surrender position. "Now again, who sent you?"

"Mi-Mister Ozpin from Beacon High, he wanted us to relay a message to you but not before one final test. and uh- it seems that yo-you have passed. Con...gradulations?" The man thrusted an envelope into Dann's free arm. The Bat boy, dropped the man to the floor as he began to tear the envelope open but then felt the cold steel of a dagger against his neck, "not...so...fast you little shit" The butcher had made a move on him. Dann sighed and readied himself to push off the wall infront, consecutively slamming the burly butcher into releasing him but was stopped when he heard a blade being drawn down behind him. The cleaver man fainted atop Dann, he let out a little grunt as he pushed the heavy body off him to greet a masked man with a scythe pointed in his direction, apparently his saviour looked like a psychopath.

"Easy there buddy, don't want anyone else to get hurt do we?" he taunted with a smirk. The masked man motioned for the envelope, causing Dann to raise an eyebrow, "not much of a talker are yer?" he said and he passed the piece of paper to the grim reaper infront of him. The Scythe-wielder poured out its contents and took out one of the two slips of paper inside it and returned the envelope to Dann. The Reaper waved goodbye to the bat boy as he walked off, disappearing to ash and a single black feather. "Hmm..." Dann's hands reached for the other slip of paper inside as he began to read out, "Dear student..."

"We are pleased to inform you that your potential has caught our very eyes and would like to give you an opportunity to enter into the prestigious Beacon Academy..." The earth bender said.

"and learn the art of Grimm Slaying and Monster Hunting..." A boy with a spike of red hair highlighted in the sea of black read, a girl with rabbit ears and short hair hugging on to his left arm continued, "...to join the ranks of the all-courageous hunters in the future, and to protect our fellow country"

"While it may be a hard and strenuous journey filled with ups, downs, blood, sweat and tears, we hope you will take up our offer, if not for us then for the ones you love..." The built, topless boy announced to his parents with a look of pride on their faces.

"...To end off, we wish you a happy packing for our school year that starts tommorow at 11am GMT..." The Masked Male slowly took off his mask, making his words more audible.

"and a wonderful experience in becoming a protector of Remnant..." The girl in spectacles and brown cat ears hugged the paper to her chest as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. Her mother embraced her as she yelped and danced around, "I'm going to beacon! Oh my god... YES!" She fist bumped the air and threw her arms around her screaming mother who too was on the verge of tears.

Dann smiled, "offer accepted" he mumbled to himself as he crushed the paper and kept it in his pocket. He picked up his backpack from his motel room and flagged a cab to the nearest port in Vytal.

Stepping off the ground and into the flying, Dust-powered boat, he turned back to see numerous parents, relatives and siblings gathered behind the barrier wishing tearful goodbyes to their departing children. Just as he was about to go further into the ship, a topless boy bumped into him, Dann lost his balance and connected with the ground, rubbing his buttocks, he looked up at the boy, "Watch where you're going!" He scolded and he picked up his spilled contents. Dann shook his head and sat in the corner he had landed in, "Maybe this years going to be different...My life's about to get interesting..." He mumbled with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar faces

An orange-haired man with a bowler hat and a cigarette in his mouth appeared on screen in a mug shot. A gentle but strong voice spoke, "The robbery on the dust shop was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who has once again, evaded authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, do contact the Vale police department . That's it for now, back to you Lisa."

The image on screen switched to that of a female reporter and an image of numerous Faunuses waving protest signs furiously in a park, Dann sighed, "not again" he mumbled, the reporter spoke, "Thank you Cyril, in other news this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" and the broadcast buzzed off.

It was replaced with a hologram of a young woman with golden hair, round spectacles and a white and black attire that faded in. Elise tugged at her brother's arm and he turned towards the direction she pointed in.

"Wait... thats-" He was cut off when the hologram greeted, "Hello and welcome to Beacon fellow students, My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace..."

The topless warrior, Asphiur, snickered at the word peace, that word had been long gone from him since the day he was born into his war-torn country, but he was grateful for that experience in his life thought him one thing: The strong live, The weak die, this world is cruel like that.

"And its your duty to uphold that peace as future Hunters and Huntresses", The short-haired bunny girl squealed as she tackle-hugged her boyfriend, Skar, the male with the spiked hair in a vest. "Ow... You sure are excited aren't you Kellis Bright" Rina giggled, "Of course she is Skar, its been her dream, our mother's dream, OUR dream to go to Beacon academy." Skar smiled at his girl's elated form and lightly helped them both up.

"...you have displayed the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and skills needed to protect Remnant". The masked boy cocked his head to one side and laughed slightly at the excitement of the students at the view below them. He joined them at the windows, hearing the voice of the familiar red-cloaked reaper next to him gasp, "Wow! You can see Signal from up here!"

The masked reaper turned and for the first time in awhile was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face, "Ruby Rose? What are you doing here?" Ruby turned her head to the voice and jumped back in shock, her face started to turn as red as her cloak, she hid her face the red fabric and mumbled to herself, "oh my god Leon sem-sempai is here, I have to-uh-uh okay calm down-"

Amused, Leon said, "You know I can hear you right?"

"Ahh... don't look at me I'm so embarrassed" Now she looked like she was going to explode into tomatoes.

Leon fought back a laugh at how cute her reaction was. Ruby's golden-haired sister came over and pat Ruby on the back a little too hard, teasing her about her "Masked Saviour". Leon laughed at the sight and walked over to a corner to find that his place was taken the purple boy from last night typing away on his scroll. The masked reaper greeted him, "Hey, you're that dude from last night right?"

Dann turned towards the source and got up, extending his hand, "So you do talk...Yeah I am! Thanks for the save. I'm Dann Agker." a smiled formed on Dann's face and he could hear the smile behind the boy's mask too as he returned the handshake, "Le-Leon. Leon Skia."

"so... you got in through your grades or-"

"An invitation, like yours remember?" Leon searched his pocket and brought out the slip of paper from yesterday.

Dann laughed at his terrible memory, "right right..." He replied. Leon motioned to the other students and it was his turn to ask, "why aren't you... you know, joining the other students at the view" rubbed the back of his head and replied, "In the day I'm as blind as a bat, I can only "see" through vibrations and sound, since we're in the cabin, the vibrations can't bounce outside and thus... yeah..." Leon sighed, "That's...sad..."

"It's okay, I can still see once daybreaks" Dann smiled reassuringly. Just then, the speakers came on, an announcement filled the cabin.

"Greetings students this is your captain, Donald speaking, I am pleased to inform you that we have arrived at our destination, do have a nice day and enjoy your stay at Beacon. Do remember to take all your belongings and check for anything left under the chairs. Lastly, Students are allowed to board the dust boat back to Vale after 6pm on weekdays and early in the morning on weekends, they have to be back in Beacon by 11:30 pm on all days. The last boat will leave the port at 12pm. With that I thank you for riding Beacon air and hope to see you soon!"

The speakers clicked off and the luggage shelves unlocked, the crowd of students reached for their baggage and subsequently exited the boat. The numerous delighted gasps and squeals met the atmosphere as the freshmen and women marveled at the school. One of which was Rinales Bright, "Oh my god I can't believe we're here..." as she could not contain her excitement any longer and sprung in every step.

"Wow... this place is biiiggggg..." The elven sister of Terra marveled at the architecture before her. "Amazing...this place must have a crap ton of history..." Terra added.

"In other words. Old. As. Hell" Elise joked. Terra rolled his eyes and dragged his luggage behind him towards the courtyard of the school. Noticing Elise's sigh he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing... its just that everyone has a cool-ass weapon and here's mine" She pulled the old, scratched and damaged wooden bow out from behind her. "Just an old simple hunting bow". Terra smirked, "exactly what I was waiting for... here got you a little present." He threw her a box wrapped in a pink ribbon. She cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the occasion was as she tore the gift open. Her confused expression turned into one of excitement as she squealed in delight over the metallic yellow and red bow with what seemed like a revolver barrel and a scope on the riser. Its two limbs donned a crystal on their edges that would create a beam that acted as a string.

"Oh my goddddd... THANK YOU TERRAAAAA YOU'RE SO AWESOME" Elise jumped onto her brother's neck, nearly strangling him. "HEY HEY HEY LET GO!" He yelled back, trying to push her off. Realizing she might just kill him, she finally jumped off. As Terra caught his breath, he boasted, "al...so... that's not all..." He massaged his neck with one hand and twisted the riser with the other, the bow's limbs folded inwards to reveal two blades taking their place, the blades had elven writing carved on them that lit the blades ablaze when they were drawn.

"Woah... this must've taken weeks, even months to make!" She admired its melee form, Terra replied, with a look of pride, "no big deal just 3 weeks..."

Another squeal came from their right, "Oh my god that girl has a fire sword...!" It was that of a little girl, too young to be 17. The girl dressed in a red cloak was being held back by her sister, after her sister spoke, she drew her red scythe and started hugging it like her significant other. Elise shrugged with a smile, "guess I'm not the only one excited about this..."

* * *

"I'm assuming this place is pretty damn neat from all that gasping…" Dann joked as his masked friend helped him off the ship.

"Yeah it is…." Leon replied, letting go of the purple bat once he was given the thumbs up.

"Guess you could say its… breathtaking!" Dann laughed at his own lousy pun as Leon shook his head and sigh, his smile could be heard through his mask. They proceeded on towards the two buildings that looked like towers.

"So… you uhh…. Got any other…friends here?" Leon asked, adjusting his mask slightly.

"I'm not sure… maybe we'll find out in a-" Dann suddenly froze in place, his ears twitching. "Wait a second… I know that voice…" He "looked" to his left, Leon followed curiously. "Guess that answers my question" He mumbled, following the blind faunus who had begun in the other direction

"…So I said: "What's wrong? Frog got your throat?"" Terra telling his tale of the time his fellow biology partner choked on a live frog who had hopped into his throat, earning laughter from his sister.

"Wow… sounds like an awesome dude. You think we'll see him here?" Terra's expression changed to that of a sadness, he sighed.

"Unfortunately not, the idiot got kicked out of school after he got caught stealing-"

"Dust from the Chemistry Lab for his best friend…" A voice from behind him continued. Terra's eyes widened with an elated look. "You'd best not be who I think it is….Dann?"

"In the flesh! It's been awhile Terra buddy!" The bat pounced and it was his turn to nearly strangle the earthbender to death.

"I'm… Argh happy to see you too… now let me go before I DIE!" Terra desperately struggled to push the bat off him. Dann realized what he was doing and hopped off Terra, who once again massaged the back of his neck and groaned slightly.

"what is it with people and choking me to death. Did I like sacrifice kittens to the underworld or something in my past life?" Leon chuckled at his joke, which earned him notice from Terra and Elise.

"Who's this?" Dann and Terra asked in sync about their respective companions. Terra motioned for Dann to go first. The bat cleared his throat

"This is Leon, just met him today. He may look like a psychopath but he's pretty normal. Just-" in the blink of an eye, the reaper's scythe was drawn at the Earthbender who's hand was reached out for Leon's mask.

"don't touch the mask… yeah…." Dann continued as he put his hand on the scythe, lowering it slowly.

"sorry… just a little defensive over the mask…" Leon apologized. Earning an "oh" from Terra as he kept his hands back to himself. The awkward silence was broken by Terra who adjusted his hat before starting.

"This here's Elise my-"

"Girlfriend?" Dann interrupted with a cheeky expression. The duo rolled their eyes.

"My sworn sister…." Leon pat Dann hard on the back as the purple bat returned with his "oh" and nervous laughter.

"Nice to meet you Dann and Leon-kun" she extended her hand. Which Dann shook with a smile.

"Likewise."

"You think we'll see anyone else?" Dann questioned. To which Terra shrugged, opening his mouth to say something but was again cut off by some shouting, it came from a girl with long, white flowy hair tied into a ponytail in a snow-white combat skirt reprimanding the red cloaked girl from just now.

"This was exactly what I was afraid of!" The white princess scolded as she brushed soot off of her dress. Dann sighed.

"Guess this answers my question…"

"Wait… that's miss Schnee , Heiress to the Schnee Dust company right?" Leon asked, surprised at the appearance of a near-celebrity in the school. Terra nodded in reply. "That's also the girl Dann stole dust for."

"Hey Ice Queen give her a break will you?!" Dann yelled, false exasperation in tone, the white girl jumped and spun around, her anger quickly changed to shock.

"What did you call me?!- Daniel Agker? What are you doing here?"


End file.
